Sick Day
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just a short one shot (under 2000 words) Atem gets sick & is looked after by Yugi until the gang turns up I dont own Yugioh


_whispering or 'self thoughts'_

 _'{Mind link}'_

Waking up early one morning Atem found that he had trouble swallowing ' _ow, whats wrong with my throat_ ' he thought as gently rubbed the side of his neck, feeling his inflamed glands through his skin. Even though his eyes weren't open yet he could still tell that it was early morning & that Yugi would still be sound asleep, slowly getting up & padding across the floor Atem crept quietly out the door, making sure to shut it behind him as he made his way towards the bathroom, reaching the bathroom he made his way over to the sink spotting the up turned glass he had used last nite when brushing his teeth.

Taking the roughly half filled glass he put it to his lips, wincing as the cold liquid made its way down his throat ' _I've never been unwell before'_ he thought to himself , just then he heard a familiar voice in his head '{ _Are you ok Atem, what are you doing up}' '{Oh, Yugi, im sorry if I woke you, im just in the Bathroom having a drink}' '{You didnt wake me, im still asleep, but i felt a wave of sadness comming from you through our link}' '{oh...ok, well no need to worry, im coming back now...ow}' '{Atem...whats wrong}' '{I dont know...}'_ thought Atem as he let out large sigh _'{my throat hurts for some reason, it hurts when i swallow, I tried to have a drink to relieve it, but no luck}'_ he thought back to Yugi as he quietly made his way back to their room ' _{well you did get caught out in the rain yesterday, maybe you have a cold}'_ just as he had heard Yugi finish his sentence he had a tickly feeling in the back of his throat, which in turn made him cough, a cough so loud that it sounded more like a bark, which this time actually woke Yugi up.

Dashing his way across his bedroom, Yugi opened the door to see Atem leaning against the wall supported by one arm while the other held his chest "Atem.." Yugi exclaim in concern "Whats wrong" "my chest hurts, i dont know whats wrong with me" he said hoarsely "Come on you, back to bed, i'll get some cough medicine for you" he said putting his arm around Atem's upper back to help him back to bed "Thank you for your help Yugi & im sorry again for waking you" "Its no problem, i'll have to ring the gang later & cancel our plans though" "I wanted to spend the day with Tea today" Atem whispered as he started to feel sad at his current situation "hey its ok" said Yugi he let Atem go so he could sit down on his bed "maybe after you have had a rest then they could come around for a visit, what do you think" "That would be nice, i hope im abit better by then" he said as he gave another rough chesty cough that made him hold his chest "You wont be going anywhere at this rate but right now im going to head back to the bathroom & get the cough medicine & then down to the kitchen to make you at hot cup of lemon tea".

Wriggling down under the blankets Atem made himself comfortable, pulling them up around his neck & slowly closing his eyes, all he could think about was how sore his throat was & how he had ruined Yugi's plans for the day all because _he_ was sick. It wasnt fair on Yugi, why did he have to cancel his plans just because he was sick, ' _Maybe i should tell Yugi not to ring the others & cancel his plans for today, i will be ok here by myself' _ unbeknowst to Atem he still had the link open & Yugi had heard every word that Atem had thought '{ _Sorry Atem, aint gonna happen, im not leaving you at home by yourself}' '{What...how did you...I dont want your day to be ruined just because of me}' '{Atem...your not ruining my day, I dont mind having to stay home & look after you, we can hang out with the gang another day, no biggie, I'll be up in a minute with your cup of tea, try not to go to sleep on me}' '{ok...I'll try, thank you again Yugi, I really appreciate you being here to look after me}'._

After making the cup of tea, Yugi carefully made his way up the stairs with the hot cup, the bottle of cough medicine & a thermometer in the other hand, sneeking up to the door & opening it Yugi smiled seeing the former Pharaoh all snuggled up in his bed with the blankets almost covering his head " _Poor guy, hes never been sick before, he mustn't be taking it well_ " whispered Yugi to himself as he sat the cup of tea & the medicine bottle down on the desk next to the bed "No point waking him, now that hes asleep, he might as well stay asleep, he can have the cough mixture when he wakes up" he whispered again as he crept back out of the room & down to the lounge.

Turning his head Yugi glanced up at the clock, it had been almost four hours since he had put Atem back to bed "Maybe i should go & check on him, just in case" Yugi said to himself being now that his GrandFather had gone out leaving both boys at home on their own "I hope Atems ok, im getting really worried about him", having made his way back up the stairs & into his room Yugi found Atem laying ontop of the bed in nothing but his boxers & covered in thin layer of sweat, slowly walking over to him & dropping down onto one knee Yugi placed the back of his hand on on Atem's forehead noticing it was very hot to the touch, standing up Yugi moved Atem's legs so that he was at least under the sheet, then he made his way back out of the room & to the bathroom to get a cold flannel to sit on Atem's forehead.

"Now he really needs his medicine...Atem...come on Atem, wake up...please wake up...you need to take your medicine" he finished sounding concerned, after a while Yugi saw Atem starting to open his eyes ' _Thank goodness_ ' Yugi thought as he breathed a sigh of relief "Atem..." he started "you need to take this medicine" still not having his eyes completely open, Atem slowly opened his mouth waiting for Yugi to put the spoon in, swallowing the medicine Atem pulled a face in disgust then grimaced which made Yugi gasp in concern "its...ok..." Atem whispered hoarsely with one eye cracked open, which caused Yugi to sigh again, placing his hand on Atem's bare should "I was really worried about you" "I'll be fine, i just need to rest" Atem whispered in a raspy voice "Ok, but i dont want you using your voice anymore so if you need me, talk to me through our link ok" nodding in agreement Atem slipped back down under the blankets, yawning he closed his eyes & began to drift off as sensed Yugi walking out of the room.

Afew hours later Yugi could sense that Atem was starting to stir again '{ _Atem...}'_ Yugi asked sounding concerned '{ _Is everything ok...}' '{I think my fever has gone & my cough isnt hurting my chest anymore, so yes im ok, Thanks to you}' '{I'd do anything for you Atem, after all you have done for me}' '{what are you doing anyway, would you like some company}' _said Atem as Yugi smiled not letting on that Tea, Joey & Tristan were sitting with him in the lounge "Yug'...Are you ok buddy" said Joey "What are you smiling about"

"Oh, sorry guys" he said blushing slightly "I was talking to Atem, he should down soon...'{Hey Atem...you better not come down in your boxers, please put some clothes on}' hearing Atem's deep chuckle coming from upstairs Yugi blushed again as the image of Atem laying on his bed in only his boxers came into his mind "Hey are you sure your ok Yugi, we can go if your not feeling well" said Tristan looking at his friend then to Joey & Tea "Nah, im fine guys".

After a minute or two a loud cough was heard from the top of the stair well "Atem..." said Tea as she got up & walked over to the stairs "Tea..." he said looking shocked "what are you doing here...you never told me our friends were here Yugi" "See why i told you to put clothes on" Yugi giggled poking the tip of his tongue out at Atem as he came down the stairs & hugged Tea "Ive missed you" he said taking her hands in his "you better not kiss me either, I wouldnt want you to get sick" he whispered in her ear which made her blush "aww, arent you so sweet" she said kissin his cheek & giggling "Ok you two, thats enough of the mushy stuff" said Tristan as Atem cleared his throat & glared slightly "knock it off Tristan" muttered Joey under his breath as Yugi watched Atem wrap his arms possessively around Tea '{ _settle Atem, he was only joking}' '{sorry, im still not feeling all that great & so my temper is abit shorter than normal}' _Atem thought as Yugi cleared his throat "so...what are we going to do" Yugi started as he looked over at Atem & then to Joey "well obviously Atem cant go outside, that wind is way too cold for him" complained Tea as she snuggled into Atem's chest pretending to be cold "Hey Yug' do you know if there are any movies on..." Joey piped up "Um...not too sure actually Joe' let me check the TV guide".

After what seemed like forever they finally found a movie to watch, one that hadn't just finished either, getting comfortable in their respective places they sat & watched the movie, unfortunately for the boys it involved a 'love scene' which made Atem blush & Tea snuggle into him closer, this had ended up being the best sick day he had ever had ' _Maybe i should get sick more often'_ he thought as he turned away to cough ' _Second thought, maybe not'_ he finished with a smirk "What are you smirking about" said Tea as she looked over at Atem "Nothing Tea... _I love you_ " he mouthed at her so he didnt get another gagging notion from Tristan "I love you too" she mouthed back gently poking the side of chest where his heart was.

Looking back to her & giving her a quick smile he turned his attention back to the movie which to everyones relief was almost over, "Naww man!" Joey exclaimed very close to Yugi's ear "Whats wrong Joey" said Yugi turning to his friend wide eyed "No one made any popcorn" he said looking sad "Hmnf...It would have been a waste" Tristan muttered "That movie wasnt very good anyway" "Who cares, you always have popcorn at the movies" picking up the remote Yugi joked "Well...do you want to watch it again" "NO!" yelled Joey, Tristan & surprisingly Atem who got an odd look from Tea, this had been a good day Atem hadn't felt so good in a long time. The whole room was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, until Atem started laughing, all the antics of his friends had built up inside of him & he just couldnt hold it in anymore, Tea had never looked so amused & delighted to see her boyfriend laughing but since everyone was in such a good mood they all started, even Tea who didnt even know what they were laughing about '{ _Its good to see you happy again_ }'


End file.
